Inuzuka Minoru
Character Profile 'Character First Name' Minoru 'Character Last Name' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username' Mindfang 'Nickname (optional)' Hyena 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 09/03/195AN 'Gender' Female. 'Ethnicity' White/Kumogakuren 'Height' 4'11'' 'Weight' 95lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos ' Red Fang markings on her cheeks. 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Minoru makes a habbit of being quiet and ill tempered, she also tends to use sarcasam (Alot). She is normally level headed but her behavior tends to have its extremes. She puts her ninken above the majoriety of her friends and family but she will fight for anyone she truly cares about. Getting close to Minoru is a difficult task because of the past she had shared with her father, she isnt very open about her life in the first place and reacts poorly when asked about it. If she notices someone trying to warm up and be kind towards he she will go along with it, but if a person betrays her she loses all respect toward them. When she is confronted with a question she will answer honestly and not beat around the bush. She tends to be bossy and overly arrogant. 'Behaviour' Minoru tends to talk to her ninken more then any other humans, she cant help but feel she isnt wanted around. Which isnt all that true but due to her lack of self confidence she always seems to be slient and turned off from everyone around her. She is known to fake her emotions and make herself seem happy just to get people off her back. When she feels threatened she will behave in a animalistic nature. She treasures all her friendships even if she doesnt act like it. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Inuzuka Clan. Her ninken is Denkou, a male medium sized black dog. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Strengths: Speed : Great Stamina: Average 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu, intelligence. 'Chakra colour' Blue. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Kumogakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Minoru was raised in Kumogakure and by the age of 7 she became interested in becoming a ninja. Her father had forbbiden her from joining the academy and prolonged it as much as possible, because he believed that was not a place for a girl. He insisted she was raised to become a mother as her mom had. Her mother on the other hand hand pushed her and pushed her to strive to become a great ninja. Minoru was conflicted but she knew that her becoming a ninja would make her happy but it would hurt her father but she had chosen to be happy rather then suffer. After it seemed that she had finally made it somewhere her father had begun to get ill and soon passed away. Minoru didn't give up her dream but she did blamed herself for her father's illness, believing the stress from her 'growing up' and realizing what she want is what had caused it. At the age of 9 Minoru revived her ninken from her mother, His name was Denkou. Named after the country she had been raised in.(Lightning) She and her ninken hadn't become the best of friends from the start but after a rock slide had happen Denkou got stuck and Minoru saved him by digging him out and from then it was always them looking out for one another, and that was all she had wanted. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure:_Tsuki_and_Minoru%27s_Academy_Test_2-6-13 NinRP 2.0 Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure:_Training_Room_1_-_2/14/13 Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Nobu Akimichi Kaito Ryu Category:Kumogakure Member Category:Genin